Leo's secrets
by DolphinValdez
Summary: The seven on the Argo II have defeated Gaea, but Leo is still depressed... It is their mission to find a way to help him... But new family members are found, and Leo's hiding more inside, will they ever be able to save him, or is this all just for nothing?
1. Chapter 1 Dolphin

Chapter 1. Dolphin.

"Leo, what's _really_ wrong?" Piper asked, worried for her friend.

She was _sick_ of Leo, always changing the subject when they asked him where Khione had sent him. He just wouldn't tell anyone where he had been sent, and it was driving Piper **INSANE!** She did everything to get a answer out of him, but_ nothing_ would make him talk.

"Nothing...I...I'm fine." Leo answered. That was all he said these days. _I'm fine_. He was definitely **NOT** fine, and Piper could see that, **EVERYONE** could see that. Piper was growing **VERY** frustrated **VERY** quickly.

"LEO! Stop lying! You're heartsick! I can tell! I see it in your eyes. You don't joke around anymore. Please tell me what's wrong and I'll help you make it go away!" Piper pleaded, desperate to help her best friend. She, now, was glad she had confronted Leo when he was walking to his room. No need to break him further, right?

"Piper, _please_...Just don't ask... _I'm broken enough..._ I _need_ to think it out..." He muttered.

Piper groaned in defeat. But, she knew he was right. Maybe all he needed was a good night's sleep and he would be better then, she thought.

"O-okay...Night..." She replied. Leo smiled at her and then she turned back, and walked down the hall to her own room on the Argo II. When Leo thought she had left, Piper heard him mutter, "Dolphin would have liked you Pipes... She _really_ would have..." Then she saw him close the door to his room and disappear from her view.

She decided she would ask about that tomorrow. Leo even said himself he needed time to think, but she couldn't help but wonder, who's Dolphin, and will Leo ever be the same again?


	2. Chapter 2 Twins

Chapter 2. Twins.

The next morning, the crew waited in the lunch hall for Leo. They didn't wake him, so that he could have some time to think. While they waited, Piper told them about her meeting with Leo, the night before.

"Maybe he met this, Dolphin, when he was missing." Jason suggested.

"Maybe... but I still worry for him. He's like the younger brother I've always wanted." Piper explained.

"Talking 'bout me? Good things, I hope." Leo called, from the hallway.

Piper immediately grinned at him. "Good things!" she exclaimed. Leo smiled at her. It wasn't much, but it brightened up the room. "Leo... Who's Dolphin?" Piper eventually asked, trying to keep him smiling. Leo's smile faltered. But, instead of frowning, he gave one of his famous smiles.

"Dolphin... Ah, the memories. Well, Piper, Dolphin is my twin sister." Leo explained.


	3. Chapter 3 Chat

Chapter 3. Chat.

"Twin sister?!" Piper screamed, in joy not disgust. Leo smiled sheepishly, "Yeah..." Piper ran up to him and nearly suffocated him in a hug. "Leo, that's amazing!" Hazel exclaimed. Jason couldn't stop smiling in happiness for his best friend. Frank was the first to speak. "Is she the one you met when you were missing?" He asked.

Leo, not in Piper's embrace, looked at Frank with an expression nobody could read. "No, Frank, not her..." He looked like he was about to say something, but quickly stopped himself. "I...I've never told anyone my past before...Could we give it a try, guys?" He asked nervously. Piper nodded. "Of course, buddy. You can tell us anything that's bothering you." Jason ensured him.

Leo let out a deep breath. "O-okay...Here goes nothing..."

And then, Leo started telling them the stories of his past, of his mother dying, him blaming himself for 8 years, Tia Callida trying to kill him, his family disowning him, and then finally about Dolphin, Silvia and Mark. "Well, you guys have heard of Dolphin already, but I have 2 more siblings. Twins, 19 years of age, Silvia and Marcus, or Mark. Silvia, was adopted by Artemis and the Hunters, when she was 5, and I was 3. Mark, was adopted by Apollo. And Dolphin, was adopted by Persephone, and lived in the Underworld, she is a great gardener, by the way. And then, I was kept by my mother, since I was the youngest and none of the gods wanted me, except for Hephaestus, of course. We were kept apart because, we could kill thousands of people, or save them, given the choices we make, so I really need to find them so that we can carry out the prophecy thing." Leo stated. By the time he was done, Piper had a box of tissues, and was wiping up tears.

"You're so brave, Leo!" she sobbed. Leo smiled, "Thanks," he replied. By that time it was time for bed, a long but sad story. "Goodnight!" Leo called, as he walked out of the hall, to his room.


	4. Chapter 4 Camp

SORRY FOR TAKING AGES TO UPDATE! I WAS JUST REALLY BUSY AND HAD NO IDEAS! ON WITH DA STORY!

Chapter 4. Camp.

The next morning, the crew of the Argo II, had made it back to Camp Jupiter. It seemed that the two camps merged together, back in 'Frisco. When the trireme landed, the crew were bombarded with campers, campers as far as the eye can see.

Grover ran straight over to Percy and Annabeth, and started to eat cans, nervously. Leo stayed close to Piper and Jason, who were happy that Leo stayed close, as after the story, they wanted to look after him. Leo, Piper, and Jason, were soon being crowded by Thalia, Reyna, Nyssa, Harvey, and a bunch more of Hephaestus campers. Leo had a goofy grin on his face, as usual. Hazel, Frank, and Nico, were with a few campers that weren't scared of them. And the Ares and Mars kids.

After that they had a big feast, in which Leo barely paid attention in, and the other seven noticed. Leo could feel something wrong, something strange, but passed it off as nothing.

Then he heard the voices.

Saying things that he recognised. But couldn't remember where from. They were saying things like, Leo get out of that tree before Dolphin sees you! And, Leo, you're too young to understand what's happening. And, finally, he heard his voice, When will Jack come back?

He just couldn't figure out whom the voices belonged too. He did remember Jack, though. The mischievous, white-haired, spirit and Guardian that controlled winter.

After the feast, the seven cornered Leo in an alleyway, in town. "Leo-" Percy started, but Leo cut him off. "You're wondering why I was barely paying attention to the speeches and stuff, aren't you?" He questioned. Annabeth nodded. Leo sighed, "Well, to be honest, I've been hearing voices, and I feel as if something's supposed to happen. But to lie, I'm fine and not feeling as if I would puke at all." He finished, sarcastically.

They all went silent. Hazel was the first to speak," You're feeling unwell?! YOU CAN HEAR VOICES?! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?!" She screamed, but quickly looked contrite and covered her mouth with her hand. "Sorry..." She mumbled.

Leo sighed, and ran a hand through his brown, curly hair. "It's fine, Hazel. And, yes, I feel horribly sick, but I'm used to it -don't ask, by the way- and yes, I'm hearing voices, and I have no idea what's going to happen." He answered, before doubling over, suddenly. He fell to his knees, and passed out, falling to his side, all in the time span of 2 seconds.

Frank and Jason, leaned down to pick him up. "Should we bring him to the cabin, and see if he wakes up?" Frank asked. As if on cue, Leo groaned, muttered the name 'Jack', lifted his head a bit, and promptly passed out again. "Yeah." Annabeth answered, looking extremely worried.

So they dragged him the rest of the way, ignoring the stares they got from people, and ignoring Leo's constant muttering of Jack. "Jack..." Leo muttered again, as they got to the front door of Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Percy's cabin. They layed Leo on an empty bed, and straight away, Leo curled into a tight ball. His head under his knees, and everyone fell asleep.


End file.
